


Save the Record Sleeves

by FlyCasual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s rock bands, F/M, Limes, Snogging, a bet with Sirius, jily, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyCasual/pseuds/FlyCasual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is hiding from the world, distraught, because it was a perfectly normal day until she somehow ended up snogging James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Record Sleeves

Lily dove into her bed, pulling the curtains shut behind her with such a force that it made her dorm mates jump. 

Marlene and Alice stared hard at each other; each one daring the other to do something. Finally, Marlene gave in, flipping Alice off.

“…Lil? You alright?”

“Don’t talk to me…. Actually, yes do talk to me, but only if your words are Avada Kadavera.”

“I can’t kill you. I’m cheating off you in the charms exam tomorrow.”

Alice gave Marlene a glare, then pulled back Lily’s curtain. “Mind telling us why you need to die?”

Lily lifted her face from her pillow. “Yes I do mind. Go ask Potter,” Lily spit the name out like it was poison. “Or Black, or practically any of the Hufflepuff fourth years.”

Alice tugged Lily’s curtain closed, humoring her. “Alright, let’s go Marlene.”

Before they got to the door, their mission was called off by Lily yelling “I SNOGGED JAMES POTTER.”

\-----20 Minutes Earlier----

Lily watched the rest of the 6th year Muggle Studies class file out of the room because she couldn’t move. All she could do was stare at the parchment in front of her. She got a 86/100 on her midterm essay, while three feet to her parchment’s right sat James Potter’s essay and _his_ essay had a big black 100/100 scribbled on the top. 

It wasn’t that Lily really cared that she didn’t get an A, or even that Potter did better than her. The problem was that she had gotten all cocky last week and made a bet with Sirius fucking Black that she would get the best grade in the class. The bet was brought on by a heated discussion about Muggle rock bands and Lily was so consumed by her passion for The Rolling Stones that she must have forgotten that Potter was in Muggle Studies and that Potter can pull A-Plus worthy bullshit out of his arse on any topic at any time. 

Lily assumed his essay didn’t even make sense. It probably just _sounded_ like it made sense. 

Now Lily had to give all her Stones records to Sirius fucking Black. He’d probably scratch them, or damage the sleeves, or do some other sort of unspeakable harm to them. 

James, for his part, hadn’t said a word about the whole situation. Not during the argument last week (though Lily knew he could have easily tossed in his opinion that The Who was the best), and not when the exams got handed back today. He just sat there smelling like a damn evergreen and doodling what looked to be a gnome in quidditch gear. In fact, James had been pretty stoic and thoughtful for weeks. Lily hadn’t seen him harass any Slytherins or backtalk any teachers, or even _laugh_ for far too long now.

Sirius approached the front of the desk. He picked up her essay. “What’s this? 86? Solid grade. _I_ got a 58, so congrats, Evans.” He looked over to James and fake gasped. “But wait! What’s this?” He lifted up James’ essay and pretended to look back and forth between the two in confusion.

“Oh sod off, Black. Let’s just go get this over with.” Lily stood up and gathered her things, since the fourth years were starting to filter in for their class. She pulled her essay out of Sirius’ grip.

“Just wait a second, Evans. As winner of the bet, it is my right to amend the punishment as long as it is to the loser’s benefit, and also to my benefit because I decided I don’t want your Rolling Stone filth to contaminate my beautiful new Queen album.”

Lily paused with her bag half packed up. “To my benefit?”

“Yes. You are the loser.”

Lily sighed. “So what are you proposing?”

Sirius pushed his hair behind his ears and cleared his throat. “I officially declare that one Miss Lillian Evans–“

“That’s not her name.” James spoke for the first time in over an hour. He was still seated, and was watching his two friends attentively. 

“Shush. Miss Lillian Evans can get out of her punishment by kissing one Mister James Potter.”

Lily’s heart jumped to her throat. She cut her eyes over to James who was glaring at Sirius. 

Lily was thrown off by James’ reaction even more than Sirius’ announcement. What had she done to make him so against kissing her? 

Sirius wasn’t fazed by James’ glare. If anything, it egged him on further. “So what’s it gonna be, Evans? Would it be harder for you to say goodbye to your rubbish music or to smooch this dishy hunk of man?” Sirius jumped and yelped and Lily assumed James kicked him under the table. 

Lily willed her voice to work. “I think before you make amendments to your bets, you need to make sure all parties involved are willing to participate.”

James finally looked at her. She couldn’t quite read his expression. He wasn’t glaring anymore, but he definitely did not look happy. 

“Well James?” Sirius lost his ‘official bet master’ expression and was flat out grinning.

“Fuck off, Sirius.” James kept his attention on Lily. “Lily, I would gladly kiss you to save your records from certain death.”

“Thank you. That’s very chivalrous of you.”

The corner of James’ mouth twitched. “Not really.” He stood and took his essay from Sirius, throwing it in his bag with the rest of his things.

Now that Potter was standing, looming about four inches above her, and the possibility of them kissing was suddenly very real, Lily’s emotions were all over the place. He was _right there_ , his lips were _right there_. What the hell was happening? Lily’s mind was reeling from the crazy turn of events. 

_Think of the records_ , Lily, she thought. _Or screw the records and do it for the kiss._

Did Sirius _know_? Could he know that Lily’s opinions on James Potter had gotten a bit muddled in the past few months? “Fine,” she said suddenly.

“Fine?” Sirius was still grinning, perhaps more than he was before, but he also eyed Lily with some caution. Smart bloke. 

“If… If it’s okay with James, I would rather kiss him than give you my records.” Lily nervously pushed her hair behind her ear.

Sirius laughed out loud. “If it’s okay with James?!”

Lily ignored that. “When do we have to do this?”

“You get to smooch one Mister James Potter now. Right now. Right here. Or deal’s off.”

James spoke up. “Ya know, Lil, what did you really expect when you made a bet with Sirius?” James was finally flat out smirking right along with Sirius. Lily almost let out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t seen lighthearted, mischievous James for weeks.

Quickly, Lily pushed up to her tiptoes, grabbed the tops of James’ strong shoulders, and brought her mouth to his. She shut her eyes and the only thing in her world was James’ lips on hers. 

After a second of shock, James reacted. She could feel him smile, and then he was kissing her. One of his hands wove into her hair, and his other arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. His warm breath was in her mouth and his tongue briefly dared to make its presence known. 

Once James was satisfied with how close Lily’s body was to his—right up against him—he brought the arm that was holding her to him up to her face. His diligent fingers stroked from her jaw to the back of her neck while his other hand got more and more entwined with her hair. 

Lily’s hands were busy too. For six years, she had watched James Potter mess up his hair. Now it was her turn. She raked her hands through his hair in rhythm with her lips moving against his. 

“Ah-HEM.” Lily jumped away from James. The cold air of the room hit her with full force, along with several pairs of wide eyes. The fourth years were flat out gawking. Seeing people snogging was one thing. Seeing Lily Evans and James Potter snogging after several years of loud hatred was another thing entirely. 

Lily grabbed her bag and ran out the classroom.. 

“Lily!” James’ voice echoed down the corridor. 

Lily was halfway down the hallway, but she turned and saw that James and Sirius were standing just outside the Muggle Studies door. James’ eyes were a little bit brighter and wider than usual. She stared into them for a few seconds and couldn’t help but smile, then she turned and ran without looking back. 

\---

Alice grinned and Marlene laughed out loud. “I bet he was bloody brilliant, wasn’t he?”

The girls took Lily’s silence to mean that yes, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> When in doubt, Fly Casual.  
> xx


End file.
